


As long as we are together

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: Sam has been insecure your whole pregnancy time, you need to convince him that you can do it, as long as you’re together.





	As long as we are together

You woke up in the middle of the night, only to notice that Sam wasn’t in bed. You stood up to sit and tried to wake up from your sleep.

Then you smelled cigarette.  
“Jesus fuck Samuel.” You sighed, threw the blanket off you and swung your legs over the edge of the bed. You took your time to get up, it’s not so easy anymore to got up with your nearly 7 months pregnancy tummy.

You smoothed your tummy, whispering;  
“Let’s go see what daddy has in his mind.”  
And you stood up, slowly, holding your back.

You walked to the door and when you opened it, you smelled the cigarette better. He’s smoking inside. You cursed inside your head, if he cannot be without those cancer sticks, he should at least smoke outside.

You walked to the living room. You saw Sam’s feature sitting in a couch, gray smoke rising slowly above him. You stood there for a while, and saw how he got a sip from his beer. Something was really bothering him.

“Sam?” You whispered. Sam turned his head a little, just enough to see you there, before he turned his face away again.

You sighed, and walked forward.  
“If you smoke, could you please do it outside. It’s not good to the baby.” You said while walking to the couch.

Sam sighed, and flicked the ashes from his cig to the ashtray. You looked how he took another drag from it. You sat down and took his pack and lighter from the table.

“What are you doing?” Sam panicked and tried to stop you.  
“If you’re smoking indoors, then it’s the same if I smoke myself!” You snapped, putting the cigarette to your lips. Sam grabbed the cig from you and took his lighter.  
“Fuck, Jesus! Alright!” He yelled, took last drag from his cig before tump it to the ashtray.

“Happy now?” He turned to you, before leaned his head to the back of the couch, blowing the smoke out of his lungs.

“Sam, what’s the matter?” You asked while looking the beer bottles on the table. He has been up for a while, since he had been drank six bottles already.

He just sighed deeply, and runned his hands over his face and hair, leaving his hands rest in his hair.  
“I’m not sure if I can do this.”

Your heart stopped for a moment. Sam has been insecure whole time you were pregnant. You tried to convince him that you two can do it, as long as you are together. But when more time went, the more he felt insecure. 

“Sam, we have talk about this. We can do this. Together.”  
He shook his head, now leaning to his knees with his elbows.  
“I-I don’t know anything about being a father.”

“Sam, you’re great with Cassie. She loves you. You’re gonna do great. And you in principle raised Nathan when you two were growing up.” You said, placing your hand to his arm.  
“You just have to believe yourself.”

He didn’t look at you. You felt how your heart started to shatter. If he chooses to leave now, you had no idea what you’re going to do. When you find out you’re pregnant, you two talked and made this decision together. If he chooses to leave now, you didn’t know if you could do it alone.

“Sam. I need you on this.” You whispered while tear falled down on your cheek. You quickly wipe it away.

Sam was still staring front of him. You took his hand and placed it to your tummy.  
“She needs you.” You said, but your voice was cracking. Sam turned his face to you, looking your face, seeing how you were now crying like a waterfall.

He hated to see you like this. He knew you two choose this together. He knew he had his fears, but so did you. He slightly caressed your tummy with his thumb, when the baby kicked. Sam shudder and quickly removed his hand from of your tummy. He haven’t never felt baby kick before.

You smiled and left a small chuckle.  
“She’s awake.”

Sam hesitated, looking at you but you took his hand again and pressed it against your tummy, and waited. Nothing happened.

“Say something.” You asked, and Sam was confused. You wiped your tears away from your cheeks and pressed his hand harder against your tummy.  
“Say something.” you repeated.

“What I need to say?” He whispered, and the baby kicked again. You chuckled.  
“She loves your voice.” You said and raised your gaze to see Sam’s face. His eyes were wet.  
“Really?” His voice was barely a whisper. He slowly reached his other hand to your tummy and moved closer. You looked how his eyes sparked because of the coming tears, he tried to hold them back as hard as he could.

“I umm.” He hesitated, trying to find something to say.  
“Just say anything Sam, it doesn’t matter what, but let her hear your voice.” You said.

Sam swallowed and bit his lower lip.  
“Hey baby. It’s - dad.”  
Another kick. You saw how a tear escaped from his eye, and he gasped a little. You smiled, while tears fell down on your cheeks again. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, meeting your eyes.  
“It’s okay. This is scary, to both of us. But we can do this, together.” you said and smiled.

He leaned closer, to kiss you softly, never letting his hands go from your tummy.

“You need to brush your teeth before coming to bed.” You said when you tasted the cigarettes from his lips. He chuckled carefully, but nodded.

“Let's go to bed.” You said, and tried to get up. Sam stood up and helped your feets. You looked at him and he looked much less worried and stressful than moments ago.

When you got back to the bed, Sam spend next hour hugging your tummy, holding his head next to it, talking to your baby about his adventures.

Maybe he just needed a kick, to start believe in himself, that he would be a perfect father.


End file.
